To Have and To Hold
by stardust2002
Summary: SMUT, SMUT AND MORE SMUT! Adult sexual content. Set before 'Taking a break ...' Spoilers for the Lee,Kara,Sam relationship. Summary: She couldn't choose between them, maybe it was possible to have both?


**To Have and To Hold**

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am. _In_!" he ordered firmly, holding the door of the cell wide open.

"Sir, I ... " She didn't get any father.

"Don't 'sir' me. I've had enough. It's time to end this once and for all," Adama said firmly, interrupting her before she really got started. Kara Thrace was one of the best arguers he'd ever met and he was not in the mood to debate his decision.

"But dad," Lee protested.

"In," Adama silenced him, pointing into the cell.

Sam walked in with a sigh, Lee and Kara following both grumbling under their breath. They turned to face him and Adama was met by three hot, angry pairs of eyes, two of them all too familiar.

"I've had enough of this juvenile, playground behaviour. Since this is a personal matter I'm leaving you to work it out amongst yourselves, but rest assured you're not leaving this cell till the three of you figure out how to get along."

Kara rolled her eyes.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

Lee just looked ill.

"Starbuck - hold out your hands."

She eyed the Admiral warily. He held a pair of handcuffs.

"You can't be serious!" she said again, echoing her earlier sentiment.

Adama fastened them around her slender wrists. "I can and I am."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to talk this through and I don't trust that it won't come to blows. It almost always does when it comes to you two," he said, eyeing Lee and Kara.

"So why doesn't _he_ have to wear them too?" she demanded, nodding at Lee.

"Because you always throw the first punch."

She flushed but said nothing. It was the truth after all.

"You're going to talk until you find a way to work this out. I don't need you two fighting over Kara like a pair of hormone-crazed teenagers."

Lee blushed. He knew Kara should be strictly hands off - she was married to Sam after all, and he to Dee - but he just couldn't seem to help himself when it came to her. He threw Sam a quick, embarrassed glance.

Adama locked the door and dismissed the marine on duty. "I'll be back later. In the meanwhile you have some privacy to discuss your affairs."

The way he emphasized the last word made Lee's blush deepen.

As soon as he was gone Sam turned on Lee.

"If you were able to keep your hands off my wife we wouldn't be here now!"

Lee's eyes darkened. "If you were able to keep her satisfied she wouldn't be looking for more," he said in a low, threatening voice.

"Why you little son of a ... I don't care if you're a major in the military _or_ the son of the Admiral. I oughtta ..." He advanced towards Lee, fists outstretched.

Kara stepped between them, cuffed hands held high. "Hey, hey, enough. I thought _I _was the one who got to throw the first punch."

"You usually are," Lee said from behind her. "And you pack and awfully good one too."

Kara watched as Sam's face struggled to hold the angry expression but amusement won out and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. She crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

"Fine. _ Make_ fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you," Lee protested. "I've been on the receiving end of some of your punches. They really hurt!"

"She's got a pretty wicked tongue too," Sam added. "I've borne the brunt of her anger a few times myself and my ego has the scars to prove it."

"It's a good thing we never take her on together or we might actually be more than a match for her," Lee teased.

Kara sniffed disdainfully. "Yeah right. I could take you both on anywhere, anytime, any challenge you want and still beat you."

"_Any_ challenge?" Sam said suggestively.

Lee threw him a questioning look. Sam nodded almost imperceptibly. Lee's eyes widened. He'd never thought ... but then again Sam knew about his and Kara's affair and yet was still willing to stay married to her so he couldn't have too many hang ups about Lee having her too.

"I accept your challenge," Sam said softly, eyeing Kara in a very sensual way. He cupped her face and brought his lips to hers softly, teasingly ... inviting rather than willing her to respond. She did, closing her lips over his and running her tongue lightly along the inside of his mouth.

She felt Lee's hands come to rest on her hips and she shivered as his lips began to caress the back of her neck, working their way around to the hollow of her shoulder and nibbling where he'd discovered it aroused her most.

She sighed into Sam's mouth and put her hands up against his chest, wishing they were free. He slid his hands down her sides and hooked his fingers under her tanks, breaking the kiss long enough to pull them over her head, leaving them tangled over her shackled wrists, then did the same with her worn sports bra, leaving it hanging as well. He returned to her mouth, deepening the kiss as his hands cupped her breasts and began to tease them. The tips stiffened into hard peaks and she arched backwards, feeling Lee's hard, muscular chest holding her from going too far. One of his hands crept around her waist, pulling her firmly against his growing erection. The other slid lower, stopping between her legs to press a finger against her centre.

She literally jumped as the pleasure swept over her like tidal wave. She hadn't even come yet but she felt a rush surge through her, wetting her underwear instantly.

Sam's thumbs rolled her nipples roughly, matching the rhythm of Lee's finger at her centre and she knew no matter how convinced she was that she was going to prove she could withstand their torture, she was lost.

This was heaven, pure and simple.

Her body gave another full-length shudder and she tore her mouth away from Sam's to release a deep, throaty moan as she came.

Lee closed his eyes and held her tightly against him till she went limp in his arms and began to take long, deep breaths again.

Sam dropped to his knees in front of her and slid his hands down her torso, pulling down her pants and underwear on his journey and removing them completely. Lee held her steady as she lifted one foot then the other till she was completely naked.

She sighed as Sam's hands cupped her buttocks and he brought his mouth to her centre, tongue parting the sensitive flesh to find the treasure hidden within.

Lee put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage, thumbs digging in deeply to release the tension inside. She moaned again and the sound nearly drove him wild. He began to scratch her back, nails tracing up and down hard enough not to tickle but just hard enough to raise the goosebumps on her arms.

When Sam's tongue was replaced by his teeth scraping lightly along her swollen centre she cried out, orgasm so close she couldn't remain silent. He bit lightly and she cried out again as the tingles started at her centre and radiated throughout her body.

As she began to come down from her high, Sam stood up and stripped off all his clothes - he was a magnfiicent specimen of a man, broad-shouldered, thin-waisted and muscular everywhere.

She could feel behind her that Lee too was divesting himself of his clothing and she knew without having to turn around, exactly what he looked like - much the same as Sam but a few inches shorter and with more chest hair, which was currently tickling her back as he stepped forward and stood in her personal space.

She was a Kara sandwich - hemmed in on either side by a drop-dead gorgeous naked male, both of whom sported full erections at the moment.

She blushed.

She'd never been one to be embarrassed about sex or hold it in any sort of romantic light, but _this_ was something she never thought she'd ever be caught doing ... especially with these two particular men.

As she felt Lee's aroused body press against her back and Sam's against her front, the half-hearted prayer she'd spoken to the gods came back to haunt her - _I can't choose between them - I want them both so much ... I love them both ... I wish there was some way I could have both of them._

Well it seemed her wish was coming true. Who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth? If they were both willing, she'd have them both.

She grabbed Sam's head and kissed him long and hard, playing with his tongue the way she always did. Then she broke away and turned around, grabbing Lee and kissing him with wild abandon as well, body rubbing against him hard and fast.

Sam put his hands on her waist and held his swollen cock against her buttocks as she moved. She sighed and spread her legs wider, ready for him to enter her. This was one of their favourite positions - it was hard and fast and they both always had mind blowing orgasms.

She broke off the kiss and braced herself against Lee's chest as Sam entered her from behind. He began to thrust in and out of her, hands moving down to her hips to push and pull her against him.

She whimpered with pleasure. Each pull back drove Sam deep inside where he caressed the hidden spot that held so much power, while each push forward rubbed her centre against Lee's hot, swollen cock, sending electricity coursing through her blood like wildfire.

She couldn't hold back. Her orgasm slammed through her so har she would have collapsed had she not had two pairs of strong arms holding her up. She dug her nails into Lee's chest as she came, dragging a grunt from his lips as she and Sam groaned in chorus as their bodies shook together as one.

"Oh my gods!" she cried out, exhausted, as she fell forwards against Lee's chest. They stood, the three of them, locked together in one sensual embrace, till Sam slipped out of her, leaning his head forward and placing a soft kiss on her neck just underneath her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. He glanced briefly at Lee through heavy lids as he let go of Kara, surrendering her to the other man.

Lee flashed a small smile at him, eyes darkened with desire, and pulled Kara over to the bunk. He lay down on his back, helping her to straddle him, and positioned her hips so that she sank down on his already throbbing cock.

She placed her hands on his chest and looked him full on, eyes meeting his in understanding. She smiled shyly as she began to raise and lower her body over him. He reached up to cup her breasts tenderly while his eyes drank in every inch of her naked, perfect skin.

She felt the pleasure mounting again - coming quicker each time, and knew she was powerless to stop it. She began to moan in time with her thrusts and her eyes slipped shut as she lifted her face upwards.

Sam's hands snaked around her waist, one diving lower to the place where she and Lee were joined. He slowed her movements while beginning to rub firmly on her centre, causing her to shudder uncontrollably.

"Oh god ... oh my gods ..." she whimpered, so close to falling over the edge that she could barely stand it.

She came hard and fast, arching back against Sam's body, also straddled across Lee's legs and felt him shudder along with her. Before she'd even finished coming she felt Lee began to thrust upwards into her, harder than he'd done the last time - the only time - they'd made love. He slipped his hands down to her waist, pushing Sam's out of the way, and moved her body in rhythm with his. Sam nestled in closer, hands cupping her breasts as he rubbed his still-hard cock against her buttocks.

Her orgasm had barely waned when the next threatened to tear her apart. She screamed - louder than she ever had before, giving in to the pleasure whole-heartedly.

"Gods! Sam! Oh gods Lee!" she repeated over and over, body shaking wildly as she came for the final time.

"Lee, oh Lee ..." she cried, feeling him shooting up into her in hot, thick jets of release as he cried out her name.

"Oh frak ... Sam!" she cried, feeling him come again against her buttocks, hot streams of liquid shooting up her back.

She collapsed down onto Lee's chest, Sam pushing her down even harder.

"I love you," Lee murmured into her sweaty hair.

She panted, heaving for breath. "I love you," she said finally. "I love you both."

XXX

When Adama returned several hours later the three were deep in conversation - pleasant-sounding conversation. He watched them, frowning, for a couple of minutes before entering.

Kara was her normal vivacious and bubbly self, though there was something about her that seemed different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

Lee and Sam were talking pleasantly ... almost too pleasantly. As if they were treating each other with kid gloves. Which was odd considering the last few times they'd been seen together they'd been at each other's throats, seemingly ready to trade punches.

He pushed open the hatch slowly and entered. Three pairs of eyes turned to face him ... three pairs of eyes wearing matching enigmatic expressions.

His frown deepened.

"So, have you three figured out how you can co-exist on this ship without resorting to physical violence?"

Lee and sam nodded silently.

"Yes, we've learned how to get along," Kara said, a smile beginning to form at the corners of her mouth.

"Well I'm glad to see that a few hours locked together in a small space can teach you how to work out your problems with words, not actions."

Adama wasn't quite sure, but as he unlocked the cell and turned to exit he could have sworn the three of them were desperately trying to keep from laughing. For a moment he wished he knew what the joke was but then he dismissed it.

With them ... he was better off not knowing.

_ fin _


End file.
